Week 8
July 30th, 2017 Players at session: Dane, Andy, Peter, Rachel Jakki followed Rifkin into the woods and witnessed him pass a note off to a bandit. She was knocked out and tied up by Rifkin away from camp. The party thought that Jakki had left them in the middle of the night unaware that Rifkin was the bandit captain. When Jakki awoke she was able to get free of her bonds and continued North to the Shadow Veil where the firefly flowers grow. Along the way she was awoken in the middle of the night by three kobolds. She fought and killed them. Tronald spoke with Jarlaxle and had his curse removed. Jarlaxle suggested that Tronald owed him due to not returning the ring but instead returned the ring still on the mummified hand. Jarlaxle stated that he expected the entire corpse to be found in the grave and not just the hand and requested that Tronald find the rest of the body parts. Tronald agreed. Tronald then headed to the local bath house for some female companionship. When he was about to secure a deal with one of the staff she and the rest of the staff was pulled away down stairs. Tronald followed and found Warmaster speaking with the staff, letting them know they did not have to sell their bodies. Tronald interupted to try and finish his deal with the woman. She changed her mind and decided she was not going to sell herself anymore. A fight almost broke out between Tronald and Warmaster when Tronald brought up slavery. Parmesan spoke with Mila at Reds. Parmesan agreed to retrieve some firefly flowers for Mila to prove himself to the the local thieves guild and get some future jobs. Larry and Parmesan met up with Tronald in Nevermore and decided to travel to the Shadow Veil to collect some firefly flowers. Before leaving town they bought three horses from The Cursed Saddle. Parmesan was able to talk the price down on the horse he purchased to only 1/3 of what Larry and Tronald paid. Larry stated he wanted Parmesan to pay the first weeks of stable fees because of this. Larry also decided it would be a good idea to hire someone to come along with them and watch over the horses. When the party asked Red if he knew anyone who might be interested Red said no. The party then decided to go to the South side of town and look for someone desperate for some coin. Larry found a twelve year old orphan with a brace one his leg using a crutch who went by the name of Little Timmy. Larry talked Little Timmy into coming along with the party and looking after the horses. The party headed out towards the Shadow Veil. Despite trying to make good time they ended up moving an average of a walking pace due to pour animal handling. During their travel Parmesan's horse became lame and they killed and butchered it. They eventually caught up to Jakki who was on foot. While they settled in for the night at camp they saw blue lights off in the distance. They decided to stay back and watch the lights. As the blue lights began to depart the area where the blue lights were was replaced by a yellowish light. The party decided to get a closer look. Upon investigating they found the yellowish light was coming from a firefly flower and that there was just one left. The rest had been taken. They transplanted the flower into a pot that they had brought and hid it in their camp. after hiding it they noticed the blue lights back where the flower was. The investigated and found the lights were from lamps that were being carried by eight cultists. They fought and killed the cultists.